


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Morning Glory”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Morning Glory”

“Is that a banana in your pocket or is your structure just settling?” 

The grin on Gordon’s face would make the likes of the Cheshire cat jealous. He saw an opportunity, and took it. Virgil, who was still quite sleep drunk, suddenly realized what his younger sibling was referring to, becoming aware of a certain sensation he had ignored in favour of his very empty stomach and the tantalizing smell of breakfast. 

And now all eyes were on him – or rather, his crotch. Scott was blushing and shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Alan seemed to hover between curiosity and confusion. Grandma and Kayo, however, pretended nothing unusual had happened. Kayo had grown up around boys, so morning erections were no longer mysterious nor shocking. 

When it comes to hiding a boner, size can either be an advantage or a burden. Unfortunately for Virgil, the latter held true for him. Most of the time, the boys took care of the situation before heading down to have breakfast. That’s what snoozing or showers are for, or the sheer force of mind to ‘make it go away’. 

Virgil felt a blush burning up his ears and cheeks. As he sat down behind the table and grabbed a slice of toast, he hoped that it might at least partially draw blood away from that other burning sensation in his PJ bottoms. He will remember this. He will remember it, and he will have his revenge.

Two weeks later, Fate finally granted him the opportunity he had been hoping for.

Gordon shuffled towards the table, running a hand through his disshevelled mop of blonde hair. The bags underneath his eyes were a gentle reminder that sleep and hanging out at clubs all night don’t mix. He woke up parched and starving, stumbling downstairs on auto-pilot. In spite of the sleepless night, a particular body part hadn’t failed to do its nocturnal workout and was still proudly showing off its ability to defy gravity when Gordon walked into the room.

“So. Who wants bagels for breakfast? Raise your hands,” Virgil said, his face warping into the most mischievous of smirks, before adding: "Or, in Gordon’s case, raise a tentacle.”

Everyone in the room was now staring at Gordon, whose face remained a blank canvas. But wait. One of his eyes began to twitch, like a ripple threatening to crack the perfect poker face. 

“Fine, _Virge_ ,” he snarled. “You win this round.” 

Gordon dug his spoon into the bowl of yogurt and spent the rest of his breakfast ignoring Virgil’s perma-grin. Balance had been restored to the Force on Tracy Island. For now…


End file.
